


What You Want

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Third Year KageHina, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Dumbass!" Kageyama shouts and starts tickling Hinata again, to peals of laughter and much squirming that does <i>nothing</i> to help him with his current... situation, though that's not so much a problem anymore, not with the way Hinata is looking at him, eyes crinkled and sparkling, grin wide and bright.</p><p>"L-let go, Kageyama!" he begs, but it's useless, because Kageyama is never going to let go of this boy. Not ever.' </p><p>--</p><p>They've been dating three weeks, and everything is still very, very new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> reallycorking drew [KageHina tickles and tender facial expressions](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/148661288489/24-shy) **(warning: BONERS)** and I died

In their third year of high school, Kageyama had tried, for weeks, to get Hinata to tell him what he wanted for his eighteenth birthday, with no luck whatsoever. It got to the point that he was so annoyed, he almost didn't want to speak to Hinata come June twenty-first.

They'd run into each other right outside the gym. Hinata had seemed cheerful enough when Kageyama wished him happy birthday, and he was contemplating just letting it go and maybe treating him to curry over the weekend, when the other boy had stopped, one foot in the door to the gym and turned to face him.

"I think I know what I want for my birthday!" he'd said, snapping his fingers.

Kageyama had gone red immediately. "Now? What the hell am I supposed to get you with _zero_ days to go until your fucking birthday?! Hinata—"

Hinata leaned up on his toes and whispered into Kageyama's ear, cutting straight through his outrage. "I want you," he said quietly.

Kageyama had gaped at him, mouth slack, wondering, as his mind conjured images in _vivid detail,_ exactly what Hinata had meant by that. But the other boy tugged at his orange bangs sheepishly and looked down at his feet.

"I want you to be my b—my boyfriend…" he continued.

Kageyama closed his mouth, still staring.

A pink flush spread up Hinata's neck, over his face, all the way to his ears. He waved his hands at Kageyama, looking suddenly terrified. "But i-if you don't want to, that's okay, too! I'm sorry, I just thought—" He shook his head, and took a deep breath, smiling determinedly at Kageyama's left elbow as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, sorry! Forget I said anything, okay? I… it's been a pretty good birthday, so far, so…"

He trailed off, and then seemed to settle on turning back into the gym. Kageyama had glanced down to see that his hands were worrying at the bottom of his jacket, fists clutching the hem tight.

He lurched forward, heart in his throat, to spin Hinata around—the smaller boy looked ready to run—grabbing him by the shoulders, smashing their lips together before he could say another word.

When he pulled back, Hinata didn't, still leaning forward with his eyes closed and lips pursed.

"Hinata," Kageyama said softly.

"Hm?" Hinata asked vaguely, voice dazed.

"Happy birthday," Kageyama told him, and Hinata's eyes had fluttered open as a shy, stunned smile spread across his face.

Inside the gym, one of the more boisterous second years yelled, "Thank _god_ that finally happened!"

Kageyama spun instantly. "Do you want to do laps? Because that's how you get extra!"

He tried to remain furious under the gale of laughter, but it was impossible, with the way Hinata was looking up at him.

That had been about three weeks ago, which brings them to today.

It's midday on a weekend afternoon and the weather in Miyagi is way too hot. Kageyama's house is also too hot, but it's not _quite_ as hot as it is outside, in the direct sunlight, so instead of playing volleyball, he's holed up in his room with Hinata, the floor fan on full as they wait for the evening.

His parents are out of town, so it's just the two of them, which means they're being a little daring. Not a _lot,_ because they've both barely moved within the past hour, but just a little.

Hinata convinced him to strip out of his shorts with relative ease, and they've both been lounging around in nothing but t-shirts and underwear, sneaking glances at each other, back and forth. Hinata's legs have plenty of muscle definition, but his skin looks soft and smooth, with a light dusting of fair red hair over it that Kageyama _really_ wants to run his hands over.

There's a moment when he crawls over to his bag to get his Nintendo DS out of it, on his hands and knees, the back of his shirt flipped up, and Kageyama gets a full and complete view of the curve of his backside, hugged by his briefs, very round and very on display as he roots around in his bag.

Kageyama pops a boner almost instantly and has to cover it with his pillow. He coughs, and then Hinata looks over his shoulder at him, just a split second glance, before turning back to his bag, and Kageyama realizes he's doing it on purpose.

Well, alright then.

When Hinata turns back around, eyes everywhere but on him, Kageyama makes a big deal of sitting up on the bed, tugging on the back of his t-shirt collar to pull it over his head, balling it up before tossing it over by his door.

Hinata's eyes are now everywhere _on_ him. Kageyama can barely contain his smirk as he lies back down on his stomach, continuing to flip through his magazine. He ignores the way his dick presses somewhat uncomfortably into the mattress. Calm, cool, and collected, that’s him.

It only takes about a minute for Hinata to stop pretending to play his game and essentially roll his way across the floor to climb onto the bed, bumping up against Kageyama's side.

"What?" Kageyama asks.

"Watcha readin'?" Hinata asks him, and Kageyama can see his red hair lolling into view out of the corner of his eye.

"A magazine," Kageyama tells him.

Hinata groans at this, and heaves a couple of sighs, and blows air out through his lips like he's imitating the sound of a motorcycle.

"Did you need something?" Kageyama asks, not looking away from his magazine.

"I'm _bored,_ " Hinata whines.

"You have a game in your hand."

"Nooo," Hinata says, pushing the game across the bed away from himself with his foot. "I don't want to play it."

"That's too bad for you, then," Kageyama says, flipping another page.

"Kageyama," Hinata pouts. "I want _you_ to entertain me."

Kageyama feels his ears go red, betraying him to Hinata's observant eyes, but he still doesn't look up. "Hmm. Maybe I don't want to."

There is a moment of silence, and then Hinata flops the whole of himself down onto Kageyama's back, arms and legs starfished out at his sides. Kageyama groans in exaggerated annoyance, while thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Hinata's weight pressing on him, minimal as it is.

"It's way too hot for this, idiot," he complains.

Hinata counters with, "Pay attention to me," and Kageyama huffs and stretches his arms out in front of himself, laying his cheek against the sheets.

 _Pay attention to me_ is something Hinata has been saying a lot more frequently in the past three weeks. To be honest, it's something Hinata has always said, though not in as many words. Yelling for tosses, tugging him down by his sweater sleeves to tell him things, setting up their sleeping bags side by side on team excursions—Hinata has always wanted Kageyama's attention, that's nothing new.

The difference now is that he doesn't have to hope for it, he can just demand it.

"Kageyama…" he says again, digging his chin between Kageyama's shoulder blades and poking him in the ribs.

"Alright," Kageyama says, rolling onto his side so that Hinata finds himself dumped into the sheets. "You brought this on yourself."

Hinata's eyes go wide, right as Kageyama pins him down, straddling him so he can't escape while he gets tickled absolutely mercilessly. It's a good thing there is no one else home, because it sounds like there is a murder being committed.

Hinata shrieks at the top of his lungs, as Kageyama digs his wriggling fingers into the soft sides of his stomach right above his hips—brushes them under Hinata's belly button above the waistband of his underwear—gets the backs of his thighs and knees, dragging his fingers up and down.

He knows all Hinata's spots, by now. Really, every spot is one of Hinata's spots, because the other boy is ridiculously ticklish. It's been the world's worst kept secret ever since Noya and Tanaka had found out early on, when they'd first started at Karasuno.

Hinata squirms violently under him, head thrown back in laughter. His shirt has ridden pretty high up on his stomach, so Kageyama yanks it the rest of the way to get him under his arms. This makes his entire body convulse, and he actually manages to free one of his legs, so Kageyama promptly drops all his weight down on top of him, trapping Hinata's other leg between his own. This makes movement relatively hard, and doesn't give him a lot of leeway to reach up under himself, but he manages to grab Hinata's arms, pulling them above his head to get as much access as possible.

Hinata sees the gleam in his eyes. "No—" he starts to say, but it's too late.

Kageyama dives down at him, managing to squeeze his face into the space between Hinata's jaw and shoulder, and he starts _biting._ Not real, actual bites, though—he nips behind Hinata's ear and at his jaw, sticks his face forward to mouth at the side of his neck where it meets his shoulder, and Hinata sounds like he is actually dying, shrill screams catching in his throat, breath heaving from his lungs.

Then Kageyama bites down a little harder on his shoulder and he gasps.

Kageyama pulls back to look at him. "Sorry," he says, sheepishly. He got carried away, wanting to one-up Hinata, teach him a lesson, as always.

Hinata blinks up at him, cheeks flushed bright red, and Kageyama realizes that he isn't the only one whose briefs are doing nothing to hide his level of interest. He can clearly see the outline of Hinata's cock through his underwear, and his own face starts to burn a similar shade of red.

"S-sorry," he says again, voice a little breathless, this time.

"No, I'm—" Hinata glances away, before looking back at him determinedly with a little smile. "I'm good."

Kageyama's breath sticks in his throat and he tries to swallow it down, because Hinata is—is very hard under him, and he hasn't really flagged from earlier, and there is no one in the house besides the two of them.

Hinata licks his lips. "Kageyama?"

"Are you still bored?" Kageyama asks hoarsely.

Hinata looks surprised at first. Then he shrugs at him and grins.

So since there's a chance he _might_ still be bored, Kageyama has to tickle him again, but there are all these new details at the back of his mind (Hinata's lips are really pink, his eyes are really pretty, Hinata is _really hard)_ and instead of an all out tickle attack, the tactics he uses now are much… softer.

He keeps holding Hinata's arms above his head, but his free hand he trails up and down his sides, across his stomach, up the middle of his chest, and Hinata wriggles and tosses his head and giggles, but it's so much lighter now, winded and breathless and delighted. Kageyama can stare at him while he does this, and it's really difficult not to let his gaze linger on the way Hinata's stomach and chest are all flushed like the rest of him, and even more difficult not to notice how his nipples have gone hard and pointed and pink while they're touching like this.

And then he shifts a certain way between Kageyama's legs, and it's probably the most difficult not to notice how that drags friction over his cock, and he gasps and rocks forward, rutting against Hinata's hip.

They both go still.

 _"Sorry,_ " Kageyama says for the third time, because he hadn't _meant_ to do it.

So far they've only gotten to a point of very light and accidental grinding the couple of times they really made out, the last ones to leave the gym or up in one of their rooms, but there's always been the thought that someone might interrupt them.

There's no one to interrupt them today, but that doesn't necessarily mean Hinata _wants—_

"It's fine," Hinata says, immediately. "I mean, if you're fine with it. Then I'm—I'm also fine with it. I mean, I want to—" He sees the look on Kageyama's face and starts to backpedal in true Hinata fashion, voice rising in pitch until he's just squeaking out words. "If you don't want to, though, then I also don't want to, we don't have to do anything, I can go put my pants back on if you—"

"Hinata," Kageyama says, and Hinata's mouth snaps closed. He stares at Kageyama like he is about to scream, and then after a moment, yips, high-pitched,

"Yes?!"

"I want to do what you want," Kageyama says. His face feels like it's on fire, and _who knows_ what Hinata wants to do, because it's _Hinata,_ but that's why the next words out of Kageyama's mouth are, "So tell me what you want to do."

Hinata's eyes go wide, like Kageyama has promised him unlimited tosses, and meat buns, and piggyback rides. He opens his mouth and says in an almost indecipherable rush, "I wanna get off with you."

At first, Kageyama isn’t sure he understood him correctly. When his brain catches up and it becomes clear, however, that he _did,_ he slaps a hand over his own face in mortification, because he _can't_ handle this. Hinata starts to freak out, predictably.

"Kageyama!" he yells, embarrassed. "You asked! That's what I want, but if you don't, then obviously we don't have to—"

"Shut _up,_ " Kageyama says, from behind his hand. _"Obviously,_ I want to."

"Oh," Hinata says, like he's asking a question. "Then why are you—"

"You just _said_ it, idiot, I wasn't expecting you to just _say_ it!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?!" Hinata yells. "Hey, Kageyama, I wanna—"

"Stop," Kageyama says.

"—touch your penis with my penis—"

"Dumbass!" Kageyama shouts and starts tickling him again, to peals of laughter and much squirming that does _nothing_ to help him with his current... situation _,_ though that's not so much a problem anymore, not with the way Hinata is looking at him, eyes crinkled and sparkling, grin wide and bright.

"L-let go, Kageyama!" he begs, but it's useless, because Kageyama is never going to let go of this boy. Not ever.

Even less so when Hinata squirms, and sighs out a laugh, as Kageyama brushes his fingers over his hips, where his shorts have slipped precariously low. They cling to him, where he's hard, where a little damp patch is starting to spread, and Kageyama—wants. He wants what Hinata wants. _"A-ah_ —that t-tickles!"

"Do you give up?" Kageyama asks him, knowing the answer full well.

Hinata's grin is dazzling. "Never."

And Kageyama can't help but smile down at him, and he knows the expression on his own face is something more than just fond, more than just happy, is something far closer to what he's always felt for and about Hinata since the day the other boy took all his blunt demeanor and harsh voice and shouted insults and pushed them to the side—and made himself Kageyama's friend, partner, and everything else there was that he could possibly be.

He's stopped tickling Hinata, and Hinata looks up at him with an expression to mirror his own, and smiles at him, and says softly, "Come here. Kageyama, come here."

He does, he listens the way fifteen year old him never would have, because he's never been smart, but he's maybe always loved Hinata, he just expressed it poorly when they'd first met.

When Hinata kisses him, it lights Kageyama up from his toes all the way to his fingertips, his face, the top of his head. It's still so, so new, but it's familiar, too, like they should have been doing this all along, missed a step along the way, but it's fine—they figured it out together, in the end, like they've done with everything else. Kageyama lets go of his hands to brush his fingers over Hinata's face, his chest, down his sides, and Hinata giggles as he holds Kageyama's cheeks against his palms. He kisses a little bit at a time, in between laughing, and sometimes his teeth press against Kageyama's lips instead, but that just makes Hinata laugh harder, so neither of them minds.

"If you wanted to touch me," Hinata whispers, "all you had to do was say so."

Kageyama brushes his thumbs over Hinata's hipbones, kisses him again, nips his bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away to murmur, "I want to touch you."

Hinata responds with the smallest, tiniest, "Okay."

They _haven't_ done this before. The heavy make outs were really just a lot of kissing, lips and tongue, and that one aforementioned time when Kageyama had ground his hips against Hinata's thigh for a split second, only to retreat immediately, both of them stammering awkward apologies. He had come home and jerked off the instant he was alone, his back against the closed door of his room, palm muffling his moans.

So, yes—being here, being about to really do this, has him biting his lip, breath coming fast, mind going a little bit blank as he slides his hand in between their warm bodies and presses his palm down against the bulge in Hinata's briefs.

Hinata gasps and arches into him immediately. Kageyama almost yanks his hand away, except Hinata isn't moving _away,_ he's trying to get closer. For a moment neither of them moves, before Hinata threads his fingers into Kageyama's hair. They're trembling, just a little bit.

"Hinata—" Kageyama starts to say.

"Do it again," Hinata breathes. "Please."

Kageyama doesn't take his eyes off him, pushing down again, rubbing his palm in a soft, slow circle. Hinata blinks once, and then his eyes roll back as he drops his head to the mattress, hands going slack at the back of Kageyama's head, barely holding on.

"Hinata…?"

"…hunh?" Hinata mumbles after a moment.

"Um…" Kageyama strokes his hand up and down, feeling embarrassingly clueless. "Is it—good—?"

Hinata opens his eyes to look at him. He seems to be having trouble. "You wear really tight underwear."

"What?" Kageyama asks, bewildered, because that isn’t an answer.

Hinata lets his hands fall back against the bed, head lolling to the side. He keeps his eyes on Kageyama, but his lashes are lowered, eyes unfocused. "Like, I've… noticed it. Since— _o-oh—"_ He breaks off as Kageyama starts to rub circles into that dark grey, damp patch of fabric, against the head of his cock. "Keep… doing that…"

His mouth falls open as Kageyama does as he asks, but no sound comes out. Kageyama leans forward. "Since?"

Brown eyes flutter open again. "What?"

"You… noticed? My underwear?" Kageyama reminds him. His _tight_ underwear, apparently. It doesn't feel tight, he thinks, but maybe it looks weird? "Since?"

Hinata huffs, and pushes his hips up into his hand, and Kageyama starts freaking out less (still kind of concerned about the underwear, though), and noticing more.

"Since… first year," Hinata pants, as Kageyama takes stock of the fact that Hinata, little Hinata, is very, _very_ substantial in his hand. "In the locker rooms. Your underwear is always really— _ah, Kageya—!"_

He cuts off as Kageyama dips his hand lower to scoop his fingers under his balls, kneading them a bit, and Hinata puts a hand over his mouth and moans into it, soft and needy. It's high and breathy, and it makes Kageyama, to put it lightly… _lose it._

He can't help it, he starts rocking against Hinata's hip, red-faced and embarrassed about his own lack of control but it feels so _good._ It feels probably even better, with his hand on Hinata, and Hinata whimpering and gasping under him.

"Why… do you always wear such… sexy underwear?" Hinata manages to get out, and Kageyama squeezes him accidentally a little too hard, and he chokes, head tipping back.

"It's not sexy!" Kageyama says immediately, because it's _not,_ it's just what he _buys._ "It just keeps everything… in place!"

Hinata lifts his head to glare, somewhat ineffectively, at him. "Do you have a lot to keep in place?"

Kageyama wants to die, but then he feels grabby little hands dragging down his back, slender, searching fingers slipping under his waistband and lower, and he gasps, jerking his hips, right as Hinata shifts to reach _even further,_ and they slide together, hip to hip, right as Hinata cups the curve of his ass.

For a moment, they just stare at each other.

"Don't kill me," Hinata says, instantly.

"Oh, I'm gonna," Kageyama assures him.

"Hang on." Hinata pokes his tongue out, concentrating hard, as he first squeezes Kageyama's right, then his left cheek. "Okay. I can die happy, now."

Kageyama divebombs him as Hinata squeals with laughter at the look on his face, before he drops his head to the crook of the smaller boy's neck.

"I _hate_ you," Kageyama says.

"No, you don't," Hinata tells him. "Your face is _so red."_

"And yours isn't?!"

"I know it is," Hinata says, turning to nuzzle into Kageyama, nose brushing his cheek. "But it's because you make me feel really good."

He punctuates his words with a little roll of his hips, rubbing himself against Kageyama. He still wants to get Hinata back for the underwear comments but it's—distracting—when he's doing what he's doing.

"Hi-Hinata," he tries to say, but it comes out as a low moan. But he can't let Hinata win, he has to say something. _"Hinata…_ "

"Hmm?" Hinata murmurs, hands sliding over him, back up to his waist, his shoulders. He doesn't seem like he really knows what to do, but the little shallow thrusts he keeps doing, before he starts grinding his hips in a circle, are making it so hard for Kageyama to think. What can he say, what can he say…

"You have… a really…"

Hinata turns and runs his tongue over Kageyama’s ear, before biting his earlobe. "A what?" he whispers, and his voice sends shockwaves of shivers through Kageyama's entire body, possibly his very soul.

He says, "A really thick cock."

This was _not_ the plan, but it's _true_ (unlike the sexy underwear comments, which are baseless and unfounded), and what's more, that cock feels actually incredible when it's sliding against Kageyama's own hard length. Which is why it's even _less_ the plan when Hinata stops moving under him and squawks,

"What?!"

Kageyama grunts and rearranges himself, so his arms are on either side of Hinata's head and he can look down at him. Hinata's whole face, and now ears and neck, are also red. "You're big," he says bluntly, and Hinata's forehead and nose and mouth start crinkling all up. Kageyama soldiers on. "I like it."

"Kage- _yama!"_ Hinata yells, before he's forced to wrap his arms tight around Kageyama's neck as Kageyama starts rocking into him. "W-why are you—noticing things like that?!"

A better question is probably how would it be possible for Kageyama _not_ to notice at this point.

"Can't help it," Kageyama admits, breath leaving him in a _woosh_ when he rubs the head of his cock slowly against Hinata, watches him start panting, hips lifting to meet him. Every brush of sensation, every time Hinata grinds into him, makes him lose a little more of his senses, makes him care less about coming out on top, and more about just, well, coming. But more importantly, he wants to come with Hinata, he wants to watch Hinata come, he wants to— "I just want to touch you."

Hinata groans and grips him tight, one hand in his hair and the other tight across his shoulders. And he begs Kageyama for it. "Okay, it's fine—touch me, Kageyama— _please—"_

It's not hard to drag Hinata's briefs down enough to leave him bare, they've slipped so much already. His own Kageyama yanks at, until just the head of his cock is slipping free, and then he drops his weight down so he can feel all of Hinata pressed up against him, hot, sweaty skin gliding slick against his own, and when he moves against him, with nothing in the way, he stops thinking about anything besides the fact that it's _Hinata._

Hinata, who gasps every time Kageyama rolls his hips, eyes closed, mouth dropping open—and he looks and sounds so good that it almost hurts, and Kageyama wants to have so much of him, all of him, every part.

The thing that really wrecks him is the fact that Hinata has always been willing to give him that.

"You f-feel—" Hinata whimpers, and then he lets out an actual sob as Kageyama runs a hand up his chest, before he grips the back of Hinata's neck, pressing their foreheads together. Hinata's words form hot and sweet against his lips. "—so good… I'm gonna—I think I'm—"

"Me too," Kageyama gasps.

Hinata's eyes flutter open. "That's what I want," he breathes, the words shaking out of him.

Kageyama comes _hard,_ trying to choke back a groan that gets lost in Hinata's mouth, anyway, as the other boy kisses him desperately.

As the uneven, hard jerks of his hips subside, Hinata drags away from the kiss to look, whining as he watches Kageyama finish spilling all over his stomach. He drops a hand down to trail his fingers through it, before rubbing his cock with his messy, wet fingers (which Kageyama wants to tell him is _gross,_ but he doesn't, because _holy fuck)._

Kageyama covers his small hand easily with his much larger one, breathing his name against his lips, and Hinata seizes all up under him before he's trembling, coming with a short, sharp cry. Kageyama tries to catch it, kisses him, too, as he finishes.

They lie there in a heap for a long moment, neither of them speaking or moving.

Eventually, Kageyama mumbles into Hinata's shoulder, "Am I too heavy?"

"No," Hinata says, voice muffled with his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck.

"Quit lying, dumbass."

"You're heavy, but you're not _too_ heavy," Hinata says, stroking his fingers lightly over Kageyama's side. "I can take it."

Kageyama knows he's just saying that, and starts to roll off him, but Hinata clings to him.

"Just for a little while," he says.

Kageyama sighs.

They end up taking a nap, and of course Hinata wakes him up with a loud and exaggerated gasp that sounds like he's trying to inhale the Breath of Life, before kneeing him sharply right in the thigh, and Kageyama almost kills him for real.

Then they both need showers, because they are sticky and sweaty and crusty (ugh), and by the time they're done with that, it's nearly evening, and the weather outside has cooled, and they can play volleyball before deciding on what to do for dinner.

The day isn't, overall, _that_ different from all the ones that came before it, Kageyama thinks. Except now Hinata keeps glancing sideways at him, a little smile starting to spread across his face, before he turns pink and looks away, yelling and hollering to make up for his moment of quietness.

They head back for the house when it's too dark out to practice anymore, and Kageyama feels eyes watching him.

"Hinata."

"Yeah?"

Kageyama glances at him, just in time to catch Hinata tearing his eyes away. "Are you staring at my ass?"

Hinata's expression turns shifty. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Are you wearing the black ones under that?" he asks, nodding to Kageyama's shorts.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"No reason, no reason." Hinata yawns widely. "Hey, by the way, it's still warm out and it'll be hot by the time we wake up tomorrow so—maybe we just sleep in our boxers or whatever. Yeah?"

Kageyama snorts. "Or whatever. Sure."

Hinata grins up at him. He flings his hand out to latch onto Kageyama's, before lacing their fingers together, swinging their hands as they walk. "The weather is too hot in Miyagiiiiii!" he sings at the top of his lungs. "So we're sleeping in our underwear toniiiiight!"

Kageyama jostles him with his shoulder. "The whole neighborhood can hear you!"

Hinata giggles. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just happy."

Kageyama doesn't say anything, squeezes his hand a little tighter in the absence of words.

He really doesn't mind, all that much. He is happy, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey) for finding all my grammatical flubs, and [RC](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/) for Hinata's nips, Kageyama's lips and those tight purple briefs
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
